


comes in handy.

by richttps



Series: NSFW Tumblr Prompts. [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Public Hand Jobs, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richttps/pseuds/richttps
Summary: Dating Eddie Kaspbrak was similar to dancing with the devil.Richie’s usually never the person to turn down a chance to get off, but each time with Eddie gets more and more dangerous, especially when they were in the company of the others.





	comes in handy.

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. “Shh, no one will even notice my hand up your skirt/in your pants if you don’t cause a fuss.”  
> 9\. “You should play with my hair some more…”

Dating Eddie Kaspbrak was similar to dancing with the devil. Not that Richie’s complaining, because he’s  _definitely not_. He had no boundaries, the impression that Eddie’s scared of even holding hands in public was far from the truth because he’d have Richie flustered in the middle of a Church service if he had the chance. And boy,  _he’s tried._  Richie’s usually never the person to turn down a chance to get off, but each time with Eddie gets more and more dangerous, especially when they were in the company of the others.

Every other weekend, the seven of them get together at Bev’s house since they’re edging closer to graduation, which was always one of Richie’s favorite moments, but once they’d made it official with their relationship Eddie made it his job to push Richie. Each time it went the slightest bit further, it started with Eddie’s knuckles brushing against the back of Richie’s hand and then went on to have their fingers interlocked the following time. It kept going like that, Eddie’s head resting on his shoulder which then led to a leg tangled between his where they lay on the couch, and there was a part of it that was thrilling, not being able to know what’s going to happen when they stepped into the house, but the other part knotted Richie’s stomach together in the fear that Eddie might overstep the line.

And this time, _he did._  The night started with Eddie innocently allowing Richie to relax between his spread legs, back to chest with a blanket settled over his lap and no trace of temptation, but there was always that awareness that Eddie constantly wanted to be in Richie’s space and have his fingers on him whether it was casual or intended. He usually can brush it off and maintain a clear focus on the film when Eddie decided he wanted Richie to know he was still with him, but tonight, trying to follow the plot of some action movie he couldn’t recognize was growing harder.  _Literally_. He was at half-chub not even five minutes into the movie, all because Eddie’s fingers were weaved into his curls and scratching against his scalp. The soothing motion would’ve been fine if it weren’t for the fact that Eddie’s fingers kept getting tangled and every time he went to move, it’d tug Richie’s hair and force him to swallow down a groan when his dick twitched. If they were alone, Richie would’ve already had Eddie positioned underneath him with a satisfied smirk peering up at him, but there are five other bodies spread out along the carpet and yet he’s still thickening in his pants.

One unnecessary yank has Richie shifting up against Eddie’s crotch, mostly because he knows it wasn’t accidental, he felt that way Eddie’s fingers clutched at the strands of hair before tugging them at the root. He should be wound up with irritation, but the feeling is too overwhelming to push aside. Instead, he doesn’t halt Eddie’s actions, he lets the arousal flood through his body and pump in his veins like he’d just ran five miles. With every tug and every scratch, there’s blood rushing to his own cock and making it fall heavier from where it’s tucked against his thigh.

The stimulation starts gathering in his head and has him swimming in a familiar haze, lightheaded with lust. It might be from the harsh pulls from Eddie or just from the fact that he might actually come in his pants, but all of it put together into one coherent thought is enough to have him leaning his head back against Eddie’s shoulder with a content humming in his throat. He can feel Eddie’s eyes on him, but can’t stand to look him in the eyes because he knows Eddie will fixate on the way his eyes are dilated three times more than usual and the way his cheeks are tinted pink.

“Hanging in there?” Eddie’s voice purrs against the soft skin on his cheek quietly, lips tickling as they move against his face. “You’re missing the movie, love.” He continues to speak just as soft as his fingers, swirling around in his hair as he talks warming words, but there’s still the feeling of a chuckle erupting from his chest against Richie’s back that serves as a reminder that he’s reacting how Eddie had anticipated.

“Stop it,” Richie mumbles, mind too overstuffed with things he should say but can’t because his tongue is numb against his teeth. He doesn’t mean it, and it doesn’t sound like he means it when he talks because he only nuzzles further against Eddie’s lips, allowing them to still tickle against his cheek. “Stop talking.”

Eddie’s hand pushes back the curls on Richie’s forehead, only exposing his flushed skin more as Eddie’s tongue clicks against the roof of his mouth because he knows. “Baby,” He swoons happily once Richie’s eyes flutter open, eyelashes heavy against his cheekbones before he gazes into Eddie’s intimidating stare. “Look at you.”

Richie’s about to tell him to stop once again but is cut off when Eddie’s free hand slides up the length of Richie’s muscled thigh, causing the words to die in his throat and be replaced with a low whine slipping past his lips. His eyes grow startled as he lifts his head up to glance down at the others, making sure none of them heard. Luckily, they didn’t, they’re all too involved with the fight scene broadcasting and illuminating on their blanked faces. When he rests back against Eddie’s collarbone, the familiar feeling of his hand in Richie’s hair isn’t there, and Richie wants to cry in frustration because now he’s only got a warm hand resting against his thigh and there’s no incentive.

**“You should play with my hair some more..”** The sigh that comes from Richie isn’t satisfied but rather needy, he wasn’t aware of how invested he’d be in the simple act of his hair being the center of attention. He focuses upon Eddie’s jaw, clenched and looking as if he’s contemplating giving into Richie’s plea, but instead he watches Eddie’s lips turn devilishly as his hand runs further up Richie’s leg, fingers sliding between his legs right beneath his crotch.

He flinches away instinctively, but the hand only digs into his skin to relax him with kneads into the plush skin. Richie’s hand clutches around Eddie’s wrist, not attempting to pull it away though, instead, he keeps it where it’s at. There’s a deep sigh flowing from Eddie’s nose and fanning across Richie’s face when he finally glances down at him, and Richie notices how Eddie’s eyes are blown out now, dark with need. It makes him feel hot all over, lip being pulled between his teeth as they continue to bask in each others stare, eyes traveling over the others face and taking in every feature.

The moments cut short when Eddie’s hand fall overtop of Richie’s hard cock and squeezes him through the material of his pants. The movement causes Richie to lurch forward, hips lifting into Eddie’s touch when he falls back against him. Eddie only continues to touch him, fingertips following the curve of his cock outlining in his pants, the gentle slide has Richie’s legs beginning to twitch, bouncing every time Eddie’s thumb presses into the tip, bringing the perfect amount of pressure to have Richie’s mouth parting and thankful that there’s a blanket covering his lap.

“ _Fuck._ ” Richie mewls, coming out louder than intended. It has Eddie’s hand stilling, listening for any sudden movements. Richie’s heart thumps heavier against his chest, ears tingling with the blood flowing through them. He squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment because he knows someone had to of heard them.

There’s a sudden alarming noise eliciting from the stereo of the television, covering up the wandering thoughts of Richie’s outburst. He can feel his eyes threaten to peek with frustrated tears, wanting nothing more than to open his mouth with drawled out moans, but he can only hope that they don’t unintentionally spill out. After a few more passing seconds, Eddie’s hand resumes its movements, pressing harder into his bulge as Richie lifts against his palm. The friction is enough to have his teeth grinding together, but his body still begging for more.

Eddie’s free hand comes up to cover Richie’s mouth, sealing any keens and whimpers from Richie as he undoes the button on Richie’s pants before sliding down the zipper, allowing the movement to be dragged out enough that the metal teeth scrape against Richie’s aching cock. It isn’t until Eddie’s hand is pushing past the waistband into his briefs to pull his cock out of his pants and tuck his waistband under his balls that Richie becomes alarmed, the material of the blanket scratching against the sensitive head of his dick while Eddie’s hand squeezes around the base, allowing Richie to breathe freely through his mouth once Eddie uncovers it.

“Eds, you can’t d-”

“ _Sh,_ ” Eddie soothes, palm sliding up the length of Richie’s cock before sliding back down just as slow.  **“No one will even notice my hand in your pants if you don’t cause a fuss.”**  It leaves Richie breathless, ready to combust just before it’s begun. Body trembling when Eddie’s thumb swipes through the slit on the head of his dick, causing a blurt of precome to dribble out against the pad of his thumb.

_“Eds, eds, eds.”_  Richie melts, swallowing hard as he exhales the chants of his name. He manages to keep his tone quiet, barely audible for even Eddie who’s cheek is pressed against Richies.

Once again, there’s a hand in Richie’s hair. He goes limp against the touch, falling heaver against Eddie’s chest and allowing his brain to short-circuit when Eddie spits into his palm before wrapping it back around Richie’s prick and jacking him off with slick movements. The feeling of Eddie’s warm spit spreading around Richie’s cock makes him moan muffled against his lips, fucking up into Eddie’s fist and the feeling of a spring coiling tightly in his stomach begins to approach more quickly than expected. Usually, Richie can last longer when it comes to a handjob, but the fact that they’re openly getting off has it becoming borderline rapidly.

“I’m -  _Fuck_ , Eddie.” He cries out faintly, neck vein popping out as he throws his head back. “I’m gonna fucking come.”

Eddie’s hand instantly clutches at the base of his dick, pausing the rise of his hips before he can release. The painful sting of halting his orgasm has his fingers digging into the flesh of Eddie’s thighs and dragging them up and he attempts to regain his breathing. The uncomfortable feelings of his balls tightening up into his stomach before settling back down with disappointment has a silent groan buried in his chest. The urge to punch Eddie in the stomach is highly apparent because  _of course_ , Eddie would play him like a piano until he was ready for the parting note and then stopping it before it’s finished.

He goes to pull Eddie’s hand away, not wanting to give Eddie the satisfaction of tucking him back into his pants and having him continue the night with blue balls and a cocky grin on his face, but before he can grab at Eddie’s wrist, Eddie’s hand begins to move again. The pace is just as slow as it was when it started, testing out that Richie isn’t still on edge as his grips tightly and then loosens it, allowing his hand just to jerk him lazily. He can feel the beads of sweat on his temple, dripping down in tune with Eddie’s strokes, and all previous anger floods out of him and is replaced with yearning all over again.

“Gonna come for all our friends to see?” Eddie rasps against the shell of his ear. “Let them see you come all over yourself?” Teeth slide against his cartilage, sinking into the top of his ear after he speaks.

The words have Richie gasping out, lolling his head to the side to get away from Eddie’s bite. The change in his position allows Eddie to awkwardly hunch over and glide his lips down the length of Richie’s neck, kissing down far enough he can reach before his neck strains. He doesn’t pick up the speed of his hand as his tongue darts out the lick at the salty skin, shining with sweat. It has Richie’s breath hitching when Eddie sucks at the juncture of his neck where it meets his jawline, allowing the loose skin to be pulled into his mouth and nipped with his teeth before soothing it back over with his tongue. It continues like this, Eddie spreading marks along his skin that will be obvious once the lighting switches back on after the movie, but they can’t bring themselves to care.

“Close?” Eddie asks again, studying how Richie nods his head before he’s stopping his wrist for the second time and lifting Richie’s briefs back over his cock. Another whine comes from Richie once Eddie zips his jeans back up, the pressure of being neglected swelling in his cock. “Go to the bathroom and wait for me.”

Once Eddie lifts the blanket from his lap, Richie’s doing just that. He rises on loose legs, muscles relaxed and nearly giving out as he successfully steers himself into the bathroom. He leans himself against the wall, the cool touch calming his burning skin as he rests his head against it with a sigh. It seems like hours waiting for Eddie, the ache in his groin only growing more irritable as he listens for the soft pad of feet coming towards him. There’s laughter filling the living room that Richie can hear and he knows Eddie’s involved in it because the only way he’d be able to excuse himself to the bathroom where Richie’s at is to come up with some humiliating reason why Richie would need him.

As he rests, he allows his hand to run down his stomach, feeling the muscles clench under the touch from lack of recent attention. He doesn’t stop his own movements when his pants fall open again and his cock is being brought out from the confinement and jumping against the chill air. His knees buckle once he starts moving his hand along the length of his dick, pooling with relief as he sinks to the floor. He slumps against the wall still, settled on his rear-end with his legs spread in a ‘v’ as he works himself with his hand.

The door clicks open right when he’s straining a moan, following with the sound of the lock turning. He can’t bring himself to look because his mind is stuffed with one task, and it’s to get himself off. When the heat of another body crouches down in front of him, Richie wants to pass out because he’s already been denied of coming and all he wants is to release the pent-up weight in his balls.   

“Please.” He babbles, letting his hand be removed and then replaced with Eddies. “Please, please -  _Ngn_ , please.”

“I’ve got you,” Eddie replies comfortingly, knowing that Richie’s in pain. He lets his hand pick up to a rushed pace, throwing technique out of the window. “Come, Rich. I’ve got you.”

Richie nods against the wall, his whole body clenching as the wave of fire morph over his body again. He can feel Eddie watching him, free hand stroking his cheek as Richie mewls over the rhythm of his fist. It doesn’t take long, already having been close, for Richie’s cock to jump in Eddie’s hand before he’s spurting strings of come into Eddie’s hand, dripping down his knuckles and reaching up to Richie’s chin and lips.

“Fuck, you look so good.” Eddie encourages, stroking him through his orgasm and pulling any extra dribbles of come from the slit of his overworked cock. The sensitivity grows on Richie, hips attempting to pull away from Eddie, but he still leaks with come. He’d never reached up to his own face before and the relief that he’d finally peaked had him coming harder than he’d ever done before, even when he’d fingered himself for the first time on his eighteenth birthday.

He can feel it warm and thick on his chin, sliding down his neck as he watches Eddie dazedly slide his dick back into his pants. Once Eddie’s eyes are back on him, his tongue is sliding out to lick at the come on his lips, tasting himself on the tip of his tongue as Eddie mimics the movement.

“Feel better?” Eddie’s voice flows through his hazy mind after allowing him to come down from the euphoric feeling. He’s smiling down at him lovingly, reaching for tissue up on the counter to clean off his hand, but he’s halted when Richie grips his wrist and brings his messy hand up to his own lips before dragging his tongue along the wet skin. All the while, he stares into Eddie’s eyes, using this as payback when he sucks two of Eddie’s fingers into his mouth, lapping his tongue around the digits until there’s no trace of come left on his hand.

“Aside from the idea that you just jacked me off in our friend’s bathroom, I’m doing great,” They both laugh at that, chests rising and falling when Eddie helps Richie back up to their feet and glancing in the mirror at themselves, looking obvious with their actions. Both of their cheeks are stained red, eyes glossy and Richie’s hair knotted on his head. “There’s no way we’re getting away with this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> richardtoz.tumblr.com


End file.
